Unrequited Love of an Undead Heart
by bigger infinities
Summary: /'"Yeah. We're just friends." And at that moment, saying those words hurt more than anything; more than a stake in the gut, thinking Katherine was stuck in that tomb, out of my reach, and even finding that Katherine wasn't in the tomb, roaming free.'/


_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries (especially the first part of this fic. That came directly out of episode 21, _"Isobel"_ and I don't own any part of it, except for Damon's thoughts). You can tell I don't own TVD, because if I did, we would be half way through season one already and Damon and Elena would have been together for most of it. And, I would be spendig time with Ian Somerhalder instead of writing about the character he plays. ;)_

_Background info: Takes place during _"Isobel". _I've always wondered why Elena was able to be her regular self after Isobel said that Damon loved her. She wouldn't have just accepted it; at the very least, she would have called, demanding if it was true, right? She would have done something or said something because that's just how Elena is. She wouldn't have just let it go. She would have wanted an answer. So, this is my take on what happened._

_Dedication: I want to dedicate this fic to all my fellow TVD fans who have been waiting for such a long time for the premire of season two. It's been such a long wait, and it's almost here! And, especially to tamilnadu09, who has some AMAZING stories, and who pretty much inspired me to write a TVD fic. Thanks a ton! ^_^_

* * *

**Unrequited Love of an Undead Heart**

"Because he's in love with you."

As soon as those words are out of her mouth, my mind protests at such an obvious lie, and I consider grabbing a tree branch real quick and shoving it into her lying, unbeating heart. But then I catch myself, because killing Isobel would set off the two vampires working with her, and Elena could get hurt. This gives me a pause, because _when have I ever cared about a human's safety?_

I glance over at Stefan to gauge his reaction at the words that seem to have everyone frozen. He was looking down at the ground, eyes averting mine, so I turned my attention back to Elena, knowing he wouldn't look at me. She pulls out the device, her eyes trained warily on Isobel, and hands it to her, a look close to disgust on her face.

"Thank you," Elena says, staring defiantly at Isobel, though her voice wavers a bit. I'm taken aback a little. Why would Elena _thank_ that bitch? After everything she's done to her? The vampire in me roars at my protective thoughts about Elena. My head is spinning and all I want is to drown myself in some alcohol, but I have to stay here, for Elena. _God,_ I think in disgust, _I'm even more whipped than Edward Cullen. I'm more pathetic than a sparkling fairy!_

I pull out of my thoughts just as Isobel says, "As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know you're not Katherine." Then, she walks away, leaving a stunned Elena in her wake. Again, the thought of ramming a stake into Isobel's heart comes to mind, but I push it back, watching Elena's face as she holds back the tears I know are just about ready to flow.

The overwhelming urge to _comfort_ her confuses me, sending my mind into a flurry of thoughts. Am I really _in love_ with Elena Gilbert? Wouldn't I know it? Falling in love with her wasn't part of my plan. It was supposed to be me and Katherine, setting fire to the world and wreaking havoc. But that plan didn't work out all that well, now did it? That night… it actually _hurt_ to think of that night in the tomb, realizing that Katherine _wasn't there_. Since when I have I started _feeling_? I watch as Stefan folds Elena into a strong embrace, see her bury her face in his shoulder, something akin to fear in her eyes as she looks away from me.

At that moment, I know I have to get out of there; otherwise, I might do something drastic and harm Elena. I mentally slap myself. _Stop thinking about Elena! She just a human and she's Stefan's!_ As Stefan gives me a warning look over Elena's head, I turn around, walk a few steps, and then race as fast as I can with my vampire speed back to the boarding house.

* * *

Just as I'm pouring what has to be my fifth glass of alcohol, Stefan walks in, tension radiating from him. With the alcohol running through my system, it's easy to slip back into my cool, cocky self. Even with the image of Elena looking up at me with those eyes and then burying herself into Stefan's shoulder burned in my mind, it wouldn't affect me in the slightest. Or at least, that's what the alcohol was saying.

"Would you like one?" I offer, knowing he would refuse. When he didn't respond I tell him, "Say it. Whatever it is, _purge_, get it out." I could almost hear his jaw clench in annoyance.

"It's about what Isobel said," he starts slowly, obviously trying to keep himself in check.

"What about it?" I interrupt, trying to get on his nerves, knowing _exactly_ what he was getting at.

"Well, I know that you and Elena bonded, and I know that she cares about you, and I know you care about her…" he says, his tone suggesting indifference, though his eyes were flaring with jealousy at every word. I smirk.

"Well, this is going in an _interesting_ direction," I comment, swirling my alcohol, still smirking. Stefan gives me a tight-lipped smile, his annoyance shining through.

"I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt," he states, though that's clearly not the case. He could care less about Elena's feelings at the moment; he was just worried that his big bad brother was going to steal away the love of his life and make him miserable, like I promised to do for the rest of eternity. He starts moving away from the banister and towards the stairs. "She considers you a - friend." He got the word 'friend' out with difficulty, clearly opposing me being _friends_ with dear Elena.

I pause for a second while I contemplate what I could say that would make Stefan blow his top. "Same here. Elena is a _very_ good friend," I say, watching Stefan's expression. "Actually, she might qualify as my only - friend." It surprises me how grateful I am at actually having a friend, that Elena wants to _be_ my friend. I keep my face devoid of my gratitude, though, and continue. "Is that a problem?"

"So at the risk of sounding like a - like a jealous boyfriend," Stefan starts, the warning already in his eyes.

"Oh, there's no risk," I interrupt him, again. "You do." I internally laugh at his expression and how he's trying to fight off his rage.

He smiles again, that same tight-lipped smile and says, "History will not be repeating itself… where Elena is concerned." I hold back the desire to throw my alcohol at him._ Of course_ history wouldn't be repeating itself. After all, Katherine had chosen _me_ in the beginning, and if I wanted Elena, I sure as _hell_ wouldn't share her with Stefan. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I smile at him, knowing the perfect way to push his buttons. "Sure. Sure." I turn away from him, intending to gets some more alcohol, but he's right there, in my face, glaring. I can almost feel his rage and jealousy coming off him in waves.

"Do you. Understand?" He was trying to act intimidating, but I'd seen puppies scarier than him, so my reply was just as snarky as ever.

"Whatever you say man, I mean honestly, we're just friends. And as her friend, I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway, so I'll let you do it." I finish my sentence with a shrug, taking a sip of my alcohol, knowing that Stefan was burning with curiosity for what I know, though he was still furious with me.

"What truth?" Stefan asks, trying to play it off as placating me, though I could still hear the curiosity in his voice.

"About John," I say, making it sound like it's obvious, since it really is. "Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other."

"What are you talking about?"

I get a little frustrated at this point, because it seemed no one had the brains to put it together. "Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? _Isobel_. Hello?" Since Stefan wasn't grasping what I was saying, I go on in a tone that _oozes_ impatience. "She dated John when she was fifteen. She gets pregnant, and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now what do you think John's role in all of this is, hm? I mean, go on, think about it, I'll wait."

Stefan contemplates what I've been trying to say, his face showing confusion and denial. "So, you think that _John_ is…" he trails off a little before he says," Elena's father." Finally. The truth is out! How good it feels to cause havoc in my brother's life, if only for a moment.

"Ding ding ding ding!" I make a big show of him finally getting it, rolling my eyes skyward.

"What proof do you have?"

"I don't _need_ any proof," I retort, "That's a DNA test for John and Elena that the doctor's office has to deal with. But I know how well you deal with these big bombshells, so… sleep tight." I walk towards the stairs, but inspiration strikes me and I turn around. "Oh, and when you do tell Elena, and she needs a friend to talk to about _anything_… I'm here for her." The truth of those words scares me and I walk up the stairs, wanting to leave before I start pouring my heart out.

Once I am up in my room, though, it seems that even the alcohol wasn't enough to hold back my thoughts of Elena. I didn't understand how I could go from just wanting her… to _loving_ her. I finally admit it to myself: I'm in love with Elena. Why would I do all of the things I've done? Saving her from that crash, taking her to Georgia… not compelling her. I should have realized then, that I was in love with her. I put the alcohol down and run a hand through my hair, letting the thoughts of how _painfully obvious_ it must have been, that I was in love with that pesky little human. She had somehow wormed her way into my heart and had taken up permanent residence there without my knowledge.

I was so lost in my thoughts that it came as a shock when I realized I was standing underneath her window. I could hear her heart beat, slow and steady, like it was supposed to, and I knew I would die to keep that heart beating. I didn't even question why I had come here. I needed to know that she's safe, simple as that. That's what I told myself, anyway. But I was overcome with an urge to tell her, to tell her I love her, and that I want her to pick me of Saint Stefan…

I was knocking on her window in a flash, and I was both surprised and disappointed to find that she didn't even jump in surprise. It was kind of funny, though to see that she had pretty much gotten used to random visits from vampires was a bit of a sad thought. She unlatches the window and I climb in, surveying her room. It's exactly like I remember, though her diary was out on her bed.

"Damon," she greets, not even a hint of astonishment in her voice. I decided to ask her why that is.

"You don't seem very surprised at finding me at your window. Why not?" I pout a little, loving her amused expression.

"Must be a side effect of hanging around with vampires," she teases, her eyes glittering. "And plus, I was sort of expecting you." This catches me a little off guard and I sober up some. She notices my mood change and explains, "I just… had a feeling you'd want to clear some things up, about… what Isobel said." She finishes awkwardly, clasping her hands together.

I cock an eyebrow, urging her to go on. Her eyes dart around her room before they settle on me, though she wouldn't meet my eyes. "I just figured you'd want to clear up all the nonsense about… you loving me." Her eyes dart around the room again, as if she's too nervous to look at me. I absorb her words, staring intently at her. She didn't believe that I was in love with her. At least I wasn't the _only_ one who was behind on that matter; apparently, she hadn't caught on either. I was about to tell her that I _was_ in love with her and that Isobel was right, when she interrupted me.

"You know, because… we're just friends, and it'd be kind of awkward, right? I mean, you being in love with me and me… not returning those feelings would be… very awkward." She starts rubbing her arms, as if she's cold. Our eyes lock for a second and at that moment, I know that she did feel for me – she might not love me, but she was well on her way there, and she was terrified what would happen if she had to choose between me and Stefan.

I sigh, though so quiet that she can't hear it, and weigh my options. Tell her I love her, and risk our friendship? Or deny that I love her and watch as Stefan and Elena's relationship continues? I finally make my decision and say, "Yeah. We're just friends." And at that moment, saying those words hurt more than anything; more than a stake in the gut, thinking Katherine was stuck in that tomb, out of my reach, and even finding that Katherine wasn't in the tomb, roaming free. "Just friends."

She nods in relief, smiling a little. She finally meets my eyes willingly, and I'm surprised that she can't see the love I have for her and how much the words I had just said _weren't true_, in my eyes. I let a mask fall in place and tell her, "Well, now that that's all cleared up, I'd better go. Someone's got to keep my baby brother away from the blood baggies." I see her shake her head in amusement before I whisk out her window and into the cold, desolate night.

* * *

_A/N: So, this was my first TVD fic, but it looks like it turned out pretty well, to me. Sorry if Damon or Elena weren't in character, especially in that last scene. That's just how I always pictured it. Also, I went completely by ear on the parts that were in the episode, so sorry if any of the dialouge is wrong. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed it! Feel free to review and tell me what you thought! ^_^ And, oh yeah, this is going to stay a one-shot. I'm not adding anything onto it. I repeat: THIS WILL STAY A ONE-SHOT! Just so that's clear..._


End file.
